Dizzying Crimson
by Alternative96
Summary: Snow is your average goth girl - who lets a secret vampire feed off of her blood in the shadows. Rated T for swears and a little blood...duh.
1. Bitten

**a/n: I got into Vlad Tod in about May 2009, and months after the release of the third book, I decided to make a fanfic about Snow – my favorite character ever, even in such a short time period – taking place after the events of the third book (more specifically, the second feeding).**

**Rated T for blood and language, I guess. I'm still sort of new; I only wrote one story during my whole time here so far.**

**Enjoy. :D**

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

The blood was draining out of me. My energy was spiraling downward, yet I knew Vlad needed the blood, or he may end up killing someone else.

I felt absolutely weak, as if I was going to collapse. I shut my eyes as the blood poured out of my neck and spilled over his tongue. After a moment, as the crimson that lied in my veins still emptied into his mouth, his fangs quickly slid out of my neck. He kept me up and held me.

"Oh my God, Snow." Vlad gasped out. "I'm so sorry. I almost killed you…again. I can't. I'm disobeying Nelly, Otis, and everything I've ever believed in. I am so, so sorry…"

I had no clue who he mentioned, but I decided not to ask him at the moment. I put my hands on his shoulders reassuringly. "Nonsense. A few minutes, and I'll be fine. No worries."

"Are you sure?" he held me tighter, still worrying about the slim chance that I may die tonight.

"Yeah, just don't leave me here. Please." I asked.

"No, of course not." He answered back quickly. My heart was pumping loudly, refilling my veins with blood. Oh, no. This was probably mouth-watering to the boy. I tried muffling the sound by putting my hand over my heart, but it came to no avail.

"Are you okay now?" I smiled. "You're full for now, correct?"

He looked up at me. He still had gorgeous eyes. They were gray now – uncommon to see in a human – but if there's anything I've learned in the Mythology section of the library, it's that vampires are usually believed to have eyes that change color depending on their satiation. That was quite convenient to the person willing to lose an ounce or two of blood – the drudge, as he called it. It may be true, yet it may be Twilight-fantasy bullshit. I'd have to look farther into it next time he came up to me for a donation.

"Yeah," he smiled. His fangs disappeared into his gums. "Thank you. What you're doing is beyond anything anyone can do for me."

"It's no problem at all." I smiled sweetly. That's when I remembered to tell him the exciting news. "You know how you chased off my dad the night you drank from me?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Why? Do you need me to kick his ass again?"

"Actually no." I grinned. "He went to the police station to report you – but he was too drunk to even remember his first name. According to the cops, he mindlessly went on about how he beat me and my mom…so they arrested him instead. He's serving ten years. _That_ is beyond anything anyone can do for me."

"…are they giving me any time?" he asked.

I smiled even wider. "No. They told him it was self-protection, which is legal."

I hugged him tighter. I needed to do something for him, anything. But I knew I was already quenching his thirst, doing so much for him already. I felt I had to do more. Years with my father have been absolutely terrifying, and a simple night with some bloodshed did not feel it offset anything.

"Good…if I was arrested, Nelly would have my head." He laughed. He noticed my bewilderment, since I _still_ had no clue who Nelly was. I would suspect it was his mother, but he would call her "Mom", wouldn't he? "Sorry…Nelly is my guardian. It's hard to talk about, but my parents died in a fire when I was a kid."

"Oh," I responded, "I'm so sorry."

"It's no problem…I don't like getting into details, but admitting it makes me upset." He sighed.

I squeezed his shoulders and said nicely, "You don't have to talk about it. It's fine, we can change the subject."

"Thank you." He grinned.

The song inside The Crypt switched from "The Guillotine" by Escape the Fate to "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance. Honestly, I didn't really care for MCR – I liked Paramore, Escape the Fate, Panic at the Disco, and some Smashing Pumpkins thrown into the mix. However, Vlad seemed to like the song.

"My Chemical Romance is great." He beamed. "They're not my favorite band, yet they're one of them. What are yours?"

"Paramore, Escape the Fate, and Panic at the Disco, I suppose." I shrugged, and turned back to him. "And you?"

"I like MCR, Escape the Fate, and…eh, maybe Slipknot." He replied. "I don't listen to music as, like, a hobby."

"I just listen to it during gym or homework." I said. "Speeds up your progress."

The door to the Crypt then opened, releasing the previously muffled song out into the streets of Bathory. Kristoff's head poked out, calling, "Snow, you _have_ to get inside! You won't believe it when I tell you…"

He turned towards me and Vlad, who were standing with our eyes wide open, like deer caught in headlights. My hands were on his shoulders, and his were on my waist.

"…so, are you two an item or something now?" he demanded.

"No," Vlad shook his head. "I'm just 'feeding' from her."

"Yes," I agreed. "Just like you were feeding off of Moonshine last time Vladimir visited."

I turned to Vlad and whispered for his reference, "Moonshine is the girl who wears a lot of makeup…she's extremely pale, and she's wearing a red shirt with black cobwebs, a black skirt, and I think fishnet tights. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

"Yup." Vlad nodded and turned back to Kristoff. "Thanks for your concern, Kristoff."

"Well, anyway, you have to get in here," Kristoff resumed his excitement. "Onyx and Death Pixie are in a huge fight!"

My eyes widened. This cannot be good. Onyx and Death Pixie were tough, bratty girls. "I'm going to break it up before it gets out of hand." I turned to Vlad, and invited him inside.

"No, thanks. I have to get home anyway." He nodded in acknowledgement. "Thanks again."

I grinned, and walked inside with Kristoff. Then, I turned back to Vladimir, still standing in the alley. Against the way I really wanted to say a final farewell, I blew him a kiss.

He seemed slightly surprised, and turned a bit red. Nevertheless, he motioned catching it, and smiled widely. I was beet red as well, but thank God he couldn't see it through my cakey makeup.

I walked inside, still captivated by his eyes, hair, style, and – I'm shocked at what I am going to say, but – his species.

**A/N: :] It's hard, writing about a character that isn't really referred to until the third book, but it's fun. It's original, like an OC, but not really. :D**


	2. Fight

**a/n: Nothing to really make mention of. Carry on.**

I rushed inside. The two girls were tall and could break me like a twig. Onyx had dark black hair with thick red streaks, and wore heavy eye makeup. Death Pixie was taller than Onyx, yet she was weaker. She had the average Caucasian skin tone, pink hair, and often wore black lace with everything.

They were mouthing off at each other, pointing towards witnesses who clearly did not want to be involved. I simply walked up and asked, "What's the problem, girls?"

Onyx smiled, walked up, and hugged me. "Snow, hi!"

"Stop that!" Death Pixie snapped. Onyx glared at Pixie and shouted, "Now I'm not allowed to say 'hi', my friends? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You're trying to get somebody on your side! I'm not stupid!" Death Pixie yelled back.

"Everybody is already on my side, you boyfriend-stealer!" Onyx screamed. She then calmly turned towards me and said, "That bitch out there stole Sliver from me! She was grinding him all over the damned place!"

Oohh…crap. This was not going well so far.

"No," Death Pixie fought back, "you're blowing it out of proportion. He asked me if I would like to dance with him while you were finishing your VamPower. I said, 'Sure'. And so we did. We never 'grinded', you are making that up."

The fight kept going on, and nobody was brave enough to come out as a witness against either one of them. Sliver is probably the only one that could help.

"Well, where's Sliver during all of this commotion?" I asked.

Onyx looked around, and replied, "Um…I think he left."

"Correction: he _fled_." Someone shouted. Onyx turned to revolt, until I exclaimed, "That's it."

Everyone turned to me, and I continued, "I can't take this anymore. This place is supposed to be fun, an escape from the hell we call the rest of the world. Yet this place is a freaking battlefield. I'm leaving. Ciao."

As I left to go back into the alley, Kristoff grabbed my spiked wristband, and tried to drag me towards him.

"Snow, can you please stay?" he pleaded. "Don't let those girls ruin your fun here."

I loosened the wristband, and it fell to the floor. I continued to walk out.

I left the Crypt, and walked outside to find Vlad leaning against the building.

I walked up to him, and knelt beside him. He looked up, and smiled. His fangs were still in his gums.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I extended my hand, and helped him up.

"Yeah," he stood up with me, brushing off his jeans. "I'm just waiting for Henry to pick me up in his brother's car."

"Oh," I nodded and asked, "When's he going to be here?"

"Eight minutes." He replied. A cold wind then blew past, and I heard him shiver.

I then grabbed his wrist. He had goose bumps up and down his arm. "Why don't you come inside the Crypt and wait for Henry there?"

Vlad nodded, and thanked me. I led him towards the door, and opened it. As I brought him inside, his hand ran down my wrist, and his fingertips glided off of mine. He sat on a bench near the door, looking out towards the street.

I watched him for a moment or two. The light shining from the streetlamp reflected off of his eyes, and I almost melted. It was absolutely beautiful, like it was from a movie. I turned around to simply see Kristoff holding the wristlet I dropped a few minutes before.

"I think you've forgotten something?" he said rhetorically. I grabbed it out of his hand and muttered, "Thank you."

I walked towards the bar to get some blood (it was simply cherry-flavored Mountain Dew we bought by the gallon at Wawa), when Kristoff undoubtedly followed.

"Hey, what's wrong with you today?" he called.

"Nothing." I yelled back. He quickened his pace, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You've been acting weird ever since I've caught you in the alley with that Vladimir kid." He said harshly. "If there's something between you two that I should know, why don't you tell me now instead of making me find out later?"

I shook my head. "Nothing's going on. Calm yourself."

I put my hand on the bar, until it slipped. A sharp piece of metal cut my finger.

"Oh sh—" I hissed under my breath, and watched as the blood dripped down my index finger. I turned to Vlad. His gray eyes flashed purple, and he was breathing faster. I put a cloth over my finger, and wrapped it around as a temporary bandage.

He got up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out to the alley again.

When I closed the door, the music that blasted from the Crypt muted. I turned back to Vlad, his fangs protruding out of his gum.

"Your temptations are that bad?" I asked, worried.

"I know." He looked down, ashamed. "It's only a small snack…I'm still so, so sorry, though."

I brushed my hair off of my neck, and dipped my head backwards. "It's fine."

I closed my eyes shut, and felt his fangs break my skin and drink about two mouthfuls before releasing me. I took a step backwards, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Are you okay?" he asked, deeply (and unnecessarily) concerned.

I nodded. "Fine."

As if on cue, a car pulled up and honked the horn. He looked out towards the street and said, "Well…that's my ride."

"All right." I smiled, and nodded. "See you later."

He acknowledged me by nodding, and turning back towards the car.


	3. Dream

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the delays on chapters. I've been working on other stories, and I travel often, too, so that plays a role in the delays. Heh…sorry…xD**

I yawned, and said to myself, "I have to get home."

I walked over to my house. Once I walked inside to my living room, I spot my mom watching 'Jay Leno' on the TV. She turned to me and grinned.

"Hi, hon." She sang. She sat up, her clean brown hair sweeping from side to side as she walked towards me. "Anyone new at the Crypt?"

Without thinking much, I answered, "Yep."

She looked absolutely ecstatic. She quickened her step and exclaimed, "Who? Boy? Girl? Nice? Mean?"

"His name is Vladimir." I replied.

She smiled. "Have a crush on him?"

I looked at her as if I were a deer caught in headlights. I did like him. He was absolutely stunning. He was everything I wanted – a morbid, vampiric individual - However, I didn't want her to know. My mom doesn't need to know – and I don't want her to.

"No. We're just good friends." I fibbed. "He's new to the Crypt. October knows him from Bathory High."

"Oh," she nodded. She looked at her watch and exclaimed, "You should get to bed! It's late."

"Ugh, fine." I whined. "Goodnight, Mom."

I walked upstairs and looked through my pajamas. They were all heavy winter pajamas, so I substituted a pair of purple shorts and a Jack Skellington shirt.

I got into my bed – it was a cheap little twin bed with soft green sheets and a black comforter. I buried my face deep in the pillow and shut my eyes. I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up in the Crypt alleyway, Vlad holding me tight and close. To my surprise, he was kissing me softly, lightly biting then sucking on my bottom lip. I recoiled, put my index finger on my lip piercing. I felt bad interrupting, but I warned, "Try not to get the piercing."

He smiled, and we continued kissing.

I woke up, and found myself softly sucking on my pillow. I opened my left eye to find this, and once the realization hit me, I hopped up and exclaimed, "What the hell?!"

I was sitting up in shock. My ultimate fantasy was bullshit. It was freaking amazing while it happened – well, while it was imagined – and now its' nothing but a stupid little lie.

My room was dark when I woke. I opened the curtains – maybe they were so opaque, there was no light – but the sky outside was dark as well. I rushed to my cell phone, and quickly hit the side "Volume Up" Button so the front screen lit up, including the time. Three in the morning.

I sighed, and fell back on my bed. I pointed to my forehead, and said, "No more bullshit, brain."

I buried my face in my pillow. The sweet aroma of Tide overran my nostrils. I couldn't sleep. To help ease my senses – and hopefully forget Vlad for an hour or so – I began listening to Slipknot. Not the calmest genre, I know – but mild music just doesn't appeal to me.

After a song or two, I shut off my music and sighed. I started sleeping after ten minutes.

The sun rays peered through the space between my curtains and into my eyes. I shut my eyes tighter, until I relaxed. My eyes slowly opened and I sat up. The bones that stiffened during the night loosened up with a snap.

Actually, I didn't wake up to the light. I woke up to my "The Guillotine" ringtone as somebody called. I checked my Caller I.D. – it was Vlad! My heart pounded so hard, I thought it was going to crack my ribs.

I quickly answered it and asked, "Hello?"

"Hi, Snow…it's Vlad."

"Vlad! Hi! What's up with you?" I asked, sounding like an exuberant hostess at a Christmas party.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Mm-hm?"

"...do you want to go to the movies with Henry and me? You can invite October, too, if you want."

I widened my eyes, surprised by his proposition. Henry wasn't Goth. He wasn't morbid. He acted so silly and so juvenile, I couldn't stand or listen to him for fifteen minutes without having the urge to punch him in his fat nose.

Regardless, I exclaimed, "Sure! I'll ask October and call you back."

"Cool. We're seeing 'Halloween II'. Meet you at the cinema at one o'clock, okay?"

"Totally."

I hung up, grinned, and threw on a plain, white V-Neck shirt with black skinny jeans, a studded belt, Converse sneakers, a plastic checkerboard ring, checkerboard earrings, and applied heavy black eye makeup. I checked myself in my mirror. My hair looked shitty, so I applied some foundation and brushed my hair so it looked shinier and neater. To spruce it up, I added a cute little white-and-black striped bow.

I looked at my clock. It was noon. _Dammit_. I quickly called October.

"October!" I exclaimed as soon as she asked the usual, "Hello?"

"Ah! What?"

"Can you come to the movies with me? Vlad and Henry are going there."

She laughed. "Henry?! Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry, I just want to go see that movie…it's 'Halloween II'. Come on. It'll be fun."

"Well…okay. What time?"

"One o'clock."

"God…now I have to get ready. Damn. Whatever, I'll be there."

"Yes! Rawr, October!"

I could almost hear her tilt her head. "What?"

I huffed. "Excuse me! 'Rawr' means 'I love you' in dinosaur, silly!"

"Oh, God, Snow. Well, I rawr you, too. See you soon!"

I hung up, and eagerly told my mother. She offered me a ride – a ride I accepted – and sat on the couch. I didn't even turn the television on – I just excitedly sat there with a smile tattooed on my face.


	4. Movie Theater

I arrived at the movie theater, waiting impatiently for Vlad to show up. I came early. The movie was rated R, so here was the plan – my mom bought the tickets for Vlad, October, Henry and I – and one for herself. She would bring us all in, and once we were in _our_ theater, she'd go out the exit. Easy.

I never tried sneaking into a movie before – neither did she – but our plan was pretty well-thought out.

She ordered the tickets, and we both waited for October, Henry, and Vlad.

Soon, Henry entered the door to the cinema. He looked around, saw me, waved, and came up. Instead of the normal "hello" that Americans usually greet each other with, he immediately asked, "Is Vlad here yet?"

"No." I answered.

"Oh."

We waited with each other – it was awkward, to be honest with you – until October walked in the door. Apparently she was a dinosaur today, because she was going crazy with the word "rawr".

"Snow!" she waved, running up to me. "RAWR!"

I jumped a bit and her greeting – it was loud. I simply replied, "Rawr."

Henry seemed baffled by our language. Well, when you think about it…everything baffles him.

Vlad was the last to enter. He simply waved back to Nelly and ran inside.

"Sorry I'm late…!" he exclaimed, out of breath.

I held up my hand to tell him not to apologize. "It's fine. You're not late."

We all bought our food and redeemed our tickets. As we were walking towards the theater, there was a petite girl with long, brown hair with a white top with lavender flowers printed on it, a purple skirt, and matching purple jacket. She wore the prettiest flats I've ever seen – purple, of course, with a bow. In the middle of the bow was a gem – it wasn't pure diamond, but that's what it was trying to look like.

I wouldn't wear them – well, maybe if the "diamond" was onyx. Or maybe reversed – black flats with a purple gem.

Along with her was a tall boy. He was a ginger – his red hair looked almost emo. He wore a Hollister shirt, brown cargo pants, DC shoes, and cologne I could smell all the way from here. It made me gag a bit.

"Uh oh," Henry bit his lip. "Meredith at four o'clock."

Meredith caught sight of us four – she looked at Vlad. He caught her stare, and tried to look away. Instead, he walked towards the photo booth, and dragged October inside. I walked next to the booth, and eavesdropped in. I don't like eavesdropping – makes me feel like a gossiping bitch. But I had to. I didn't know what shenanigans were going on.

"What are you doing?!?" October demanded.

"October, I'm sorry…I just can't face her." He apologized.

"Then why drag _me_ in here?"

"Then it'll look like I'm hiding!"

"But you are hiding!"

"I don't want to look like a loser, okay?"

She sighed in defeat. "Fine."

I looked over at Meredith and the ginger kid. Oh no. She was hugging him, and he was gently rubbing her back and kissing her cheek.

When their little PDA was over with, they walked arm-in-arm into _New Moon_.

I laughed. Who brings their boyfriend into _New Moon_?...

…unless he's gay.

Well, nevertheless, I said, "Coast is clear, you two."

The curtain swung open, and October exited. "Thanks, Snow."

Of course, she finished her comment by adding, "…rawr."


	5. Arcade

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry about the delays. I lost my "Dizzying Crimson" USB for a week or two. It sucks, I know. But, I found it again. With the movies I haven't seen for centuries. :) Spec-fucking-tacular.**

We entered the movie theater, filling ourselves with popcorn, nachos, and Coke during the film. I looked around at everyone – Vlad seemed totally fine with the movie, Henry looked a bit terrified, and October simply loved all of the gore.

Afterwards, we all called our parents to pick us up. I dialed my mom's number, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Mom, the movie's over." I told her.

"Already?"

"Already."

"Well…hm. I'm in line for shopping…"

"Oh, um, how long is the line?"

"It's the only one open. It's pretty long."

I murmured swears under my breath. "Estimate?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Dang it." I sighed, keeping my language clean so my mom didn't ground me for cursing.

"I'll be there as fast as possible." She said, and hung up.

I sighed, and handed my phone to Vlad. "Call your mo—Nelly."

He took the phone, and called Nelly. He nodded, and hung up my phone. He handed it back to me and said, "She's coming as soon as her shift is over. Fifteen minutes."

I nodded, and dug some money out of my pocket. "Want to play arcade while we're waiting?"

He nodded, and we shoveled out all the money we could and started playing pinball and other assorted games.

I was trying to play this one game, and wasting about five dollars trying to beat it.

Vlad turned to me and looked at my failing. "I can play that game pretty well."

I turned towards him, skeptical, and asked, "Oh, really?"

When the high scores showed up, he pointed towards the third highest. "See that score right there?"

"V.T.T.? That's you?" I asked. His score was past five million. It was _big_.

"Yup. Vladimir Tomas Tod."

"Do tell your secrets."

He stood behind me and grabbed my hands within mine, pretty much taking me over. He explained the controls, the secrets, the Easter eggs, and other stuff.

I soon reached the million mark. "Holy shit. I've never been good at retro games!"

"They have a lot of glitches," he explained. "If you know the right combinations, you can win."

After much more playing, Nelly arrived beeping the horn of her car. He turned towards the vehicle and closed his mouth and hissed, "Ow."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I bit my tongue with one of my fangs."

I motioned him towards a nearby supply closet. The dark room got darker as he bit my neck and quickly gulped the blood. After two mouthfuls, I regained consciousness as he spat out the last mouthful of blood. He spit out the one thing that kept me fucking alive and well.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," he said, wiping the blood off of his front teeth so she wouldn't notice. "I just…can't drink off of humans yet. It feels so frightening, the very thought that I could kill someone just because I'm a bit dehydrated. It's…it's something I don't like thinking about."

I shrugged and opened the door. "It's fine. I'll see you later."

He then left the room. I followed, and didn't care to follow him out. As much as I told him, "I don't care," he still didn't get the message. Ugh.


	6. His Arrival

**A/N: Guess what, mates? My Deutsch teacher told me that "Tod" means "Death" in German. And "D'Ablo" means "Satan"! Isn't that interesting?!?!**

That night, I went to the Crypt. It was a Sunday night – tomorrow was summer school or a work day for most teenagers, so nobody stayed up late.

I was lucky that Vlad was unemployed and _barely_ passed the tenth grade. I called his landline. Nelly told me he was planning on going, so that was good.

As soon as I entered the club – the bass was booming, and the guitar solo whined in the club.

I walked inside. Once I got inside and shut the dark out of the club, I walked down the stairs and into the club. Once I got there, someone hugged – no, more like _assaulted_ – me. I looked over. October had her arms around me. "WOO! You're here! RAWR!"

I laughed. "Rawr you, too."

Soon, "My Apocalypse" overcame the speakers. This was October's favorite song. She dragged me out to head-bang. I spotted Sprat downing some Pixie Stix, and grabbed his arm, no matter how much flavored sugar he dropped onto the floor at the moment.

The song starts out slow – an cute little guitar tune – until an electric guitar takes over, totally changing the mood of the song. That's when we head bang.

Then, it gets soft again. The vocalist begins singing softly, and we sway. Some take out their phones and they act as glow sticks. After the first verse, it gets extreme again. The whole club resumes head-banging, and the dedicated fans start screaming the lyrics. This included October. Her screaming almost pierced my eardrums.

It's hysterical. The speed of the song acts as an On/Off switch – turn the extreme mood off, and the club falls calm. Turn it on, and the extreme feeling spreads like wildfire. If you recorded this on video, and played it at home…you'd think to yourself, "God, we act _that_ stupid?"

But, when you experience it…momentum takes over. It infiltrates your body; you can fell it in your heart. Each drumbeat acts as a heartbeat, and each one sends the song coursing through your veins.

I'm making an Escape the Fate song sound like Bach. But I don't really care. That's the feeling.

I looked at the door. The strobe lights – they were actually black lights. Each time it flashed, the white in the club flashed. This included teeth, shoelaces, even the white on some people's cell phone covers. However, usually we wore black, so there weren't many shirts or jeans shining. But, some people in here were so pale, their skin shone a bright blue. This happened rarely, however.

I saw Vlad entered. As much as I resisted, my lips curved into a smile. I weaved through the crowd, and reached him. Someone then accidentally shoved me into Vlad – my head landed in his chest. He reacted by moving his hand away from me.

Good for you, Vlad. Don't get your hunger started up.

"Hi, there!" I yelled, trying to overcome the speakers.

"Hey!" he responded. "What's up?!"

"Nothing much! Just head-banging! Want some blood?!"

He gave me a funny look. I quickly realized how my words came out. "The energy drink! Ha ha!"

"Oh! Right! Yeah, I guess so!"

I dragged him towards the bar. I asked for two glasses of blood. He asked what type.

The types are different flavors of the drink. The drink itself was a sweet, red punch, slightly iced so it was slushy. "Type O" was actually calorie-free. "AB" had a fruitier taste to it. It was super-sweet. The flavor "A" contained vodka, for the ones who likes going to clubs to get drunk. This was mostly a teen club, so "A" was about to be retired. The final flavor was "B". It was actually lemon – it was white-yellow, mocking the color of blood before it meets oxygen.

For those unaware, the red color of blood is actually a chemical reaction. It's true color is actually white-yellow. When it meets the air – which, of course, contains oxygen – some element reacts and turns red.

I explained the flavors to Vlad. He took the "AB". He said the original one was too sweet for him.

I gave him a glass filled with the red liquid, and we both downed the drink.

He nodded at the drink. "This is great! Can you buy this?!"

"No!" I shook my head. "It's a Crypt secret!"

"Damn it!" he laughed. October then walked over and exclaimed, "Snow!"

He turned to Vlad as he drank his blood. She cutely waved, "Hi, Vlad!"

"Hey! October! What's up?!"

"Nothing much! You?!"

"No!"

Suddenly, a more extreme song came on the stereo. Excitedly, October grabbed Vlad's wrist and dragged him onto the dance floor. I followed.

They started head banging. I felt a little…left out.

Holy shit. Holy shit – what if they _like each other_? That would be a good reason to why Vlad pulled October in the photo booth? The thought made me upset.


	7. Arguments

**A/N: "Edward is a pixie. Why? He sparkles, doesn't bite people, and appears as if he lives in the woods."**

They kept dancing to the music. I simply stared.

Soon enough, October lost her footing and fell on Vlad. I spotted him licking his lips a bit. His eyes also flashed a dark purple. I was feeling quite jealous and _very_ worried.

I walked up to Vlad, grabbed his wrist, and exclaimed, "I have to talk to you…in private!"

I grabbed him out towards the alleyway. He asked, "What are you doing?!"

I swiped my hair off of my neck and immediately said, "You're thirsty. I can tell."

"How do you know?" he asked, looking slightly angry.

"You licked your lips when October fell on you, your eyes flashed purple…face it, you want _blood_!"

He bit his lip with his left fang. I exclaimed, "See?! And your fangs!"

He sighed, yet persisted, "I'm not biting you anymore. I could kill you!"

I shrugged. "I don't care if I die or not. With all the shit I went through my whole life, do you seriously think I want to live any longer?"

He stared, shocked. "Snow, your life is way worth living. Are you seriously considering _killing_ yourself?"

"No, I'm not suicidal." I told him. "It's just that I don't care if I die or not, okay? Just bite me!"

He sighed, and locked his fangs onto my neck. The skin broke, and the blood flowed into his mouth.

Oh, no.

Too much blood was seeping into his mouth. I felt lightheaded, and I soon became unsteady.

"V-V-Vlad?" I asked. "S-stop…"

His dagger-like fangs quickly left my skin. He shut his mouth. A drop of blood almost escaped his bottom lip, but he quickly caught it with his tongue.

He held me until I regained stability. My heart was beating triple-quickly in order to refill my veins, and once I was okay, I stood up, still feeling a tad weak.

"I'm so sorry," Vlad apologized once again.

I shook my head. "It's fine, it's fine."

After I looked (and felt) fine, we proceeded to walk back in. The song "Tik Tok" was playing.

"This song is so stupid," Vlad muttered.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm not a big fan of it."

I wondered, _Who the hell requested it_?

The strobe light still flashed. In the crowd, two people's clothing lit up like lightning bugs. They weren't even dancing. At closer inspection, there were two girls I recognized from Bathory High.

What the fuck was this?! It was Meredith Brookstone and Mellissa Hart. Oh, no. They came here to find Vlad. I tried dragging Vlad away from the two by his wrist, but his teeth were shimmering in the light (except for the little blood stain on one of his teeth). I felt something pull back on him. I turned. Meredith grabbed his shirt.

"Vlad!" she exclaimed. "I want you back!"

"What?" Vlad asked. He didn't ask that because he couldn't hear it, but he couldn't believe it.

"Look!" she said, almost on the brink of tears. "I'm totally in love with you! I can't help it, it's just…it's just how I feel about you, Vlad!"

Her grip clearly tightened up on his shirt. "Whatever I did wrong...just forget it! I want another chance!"

Mellissa leaned in closer. "And you better take up on her offer, or you're going to be the most hated kid in the school once September rolls around."

That crossed the line. I stomped over towards her and said, "You can't talk to him that way!"

"Who says I can't?!"

"I do. Now fuck off before I_ personally_ kick your ass out of here!"

She rolled her eyes as Vlad told Meredith, "Meredith, I can't. There's so much more reason to why I don't love you anymore."

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

I saw him bite his lip, and then he quickly put his arm around me. "Because I'm dating Snow, of course!"

My eyes widened. Oh, dear. Did he seriously just say that?

"Her?!" Mellissa asked. "But she's…she's just…"

I finished her statement. "She's just a gothic _bitch_ that can twist your necks with her bare hands. Now, why don't you get out of here before the whole _neighborhood_ gets the news that you're trying to get into the Goth scene."

Mellissa, offended, grabbed Meredith's wrist. She then hissed at her, "Forget about him; he's clearly into all of the freaks."

Oh, that broke me. I stomped up to her and twisted her arm from behind. "You better shut your dick-sucking lips before I shut them _for you_! Now SCREW OFF!"

She glared at me, and shoved Meredith out the door as she looked at Vlad.

I turned back to Vlad. He looked absolutely shocked at my outburst. I sighed. "I'm sorry, they're just…they're just people I can't stand. I know you like her, but…oh, God, I couldn't help it."

He shook his head. "It's okay. Really."

"Oh yeah…what was that whole 'she's my girlfriend' thing about?" I asked.

"I just wanted them to leave."

"So..."

"…oh! It's not that you're not hot yourself…you are. You're…gorgeous. It's just that I just broke up with her, y'know? I'm not ready to get back into a relationship…"

I nodded. "I gotcha."

I then checked my watch.

"I got to go," I lied. "I'll check you later."

And I walked out. I was quite flattered. He thinks I'm gorgeous. Maybe I do have a chance with a non-human.


	8. Envy

**A/N: A long overdue chapter. I apologize.**

I walked home and simply got into bed without another word. I was extremely ecstatic. He thought I was…_gorgeous_.

When I woke up, I walked outside in the alleyway to the Crypt. Then, something weird happened.

Kristoff emerged from the club, into the alley. Nobody ever went there during the daylight hours.

He immediately saw me, approached me, and demanded, "I don't know what the hell October and that Vlad-douche are doing, but you better not be supporting it."

I could only manage a small, "what?" until he finished, "_Listen_. I know she likes him. She just loves the fact he's been playing _Vampire: The Masquerade_ for 'as long as he can remember'."

After a short pause, he added, "And we all know that's total bullshit. Can't you see it?"

"Can't I see what?" I finally asked.

"That he's trying to win her over! He's pulling excuses out of his ass so he can get October!"

I stood. I couldn't say if it was true or not. I couldn't tell him to stop flipping his shit…mostly because the truth was so hard to find in this whole thing. "Do you have any _solid_ proof? Do either of them like the other?"

"October said she thinks he's interesting. And she waves and blushes every time she spots him. Everything is just so crystal clear!" he exclaimed, and walked back into the Crypt, but not before saying, "You're just too blind to see it. You can't see the bad in the people you love. I, however, don't name people as my hero or my best friend. Because once you lift them up – give you everything you've ever dreamed of, everything you've ever ran into – they'll fall. And they'll leave you to shatter."

I rolled my eyes. "Kristoff, you're melodramatic."

He simply rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut.

* * *

That night, I was outside the doorway of the Crypt. "ASL" by I Set my Friends on Fire was blasting through the club, almost shaking the walls to a crumble. Vlad walked towards the door with shopping bags, all from _Hot Topic_. I looked at the bags and smirked. "You mind?"

He laughed. "Be my guest."

I grabbed the bags and looked through. He bought mostly spiked belts and leather cuffs, along with a shirt that had "blood" appearing to drip down from the collar down, as if somebody slit a man's neck, let it bleed, and sold the victim's attire.

"You've got taste, kid." I smiled.

The doors opened, and the music pounded out even louder:

_It would have been an excellent story, but I had to get up off the train;_

_Get up, jump off with me, hold my hand and I'll explain everything._

It was a song I very much respected. I glanced over at the door. Andrew was poking his head through, his shaggy black hair covering his right eye and his snakebite piercings glistening in the streetlight. "Vlad, you planning on coming in?"

Vlad looks at him skeptically. "Why?"

"Dude. Kristoff thinks you like October. He's fuming."

Vlad stared, almost speechless. "I told that dickface before, _I don't like October_."

Andrew nodded. "I'll go tell him."

Before he left, Vlad stopped him to ask, "What is October saying?"

"She's denying it. But Kristoff is still unconvinced."

Vlad rolled his eyes and went in the door. I grabbed his wrist. "Are you seriously straightening this out by yourself?"

"So what? I'll teach this guy I don't like October once and for all." Vlad shrugged.

"What if he hits you?"

"I'll hit him back."

"What if he _pummels_ you?"

"Vampire abilities. Remember them?"

I nodded and followed him in there. I couldn't bear the thought of Kristoff – or Vlad – being beaten into a pulp. I just hope they reconcile this whole ordeal serenely.


	9. Dream Come True

"What the hell, Kristoff?" Vlad asked with furious eyes. I followed, biting my fingers off, hoping they weren't going to fight.

Kristoff turned, skeptical that Vlad – as skinny as he was – could kick his ass. October stared at the two of them, scared for what could happen.

"What do you want, you poser?" Kristoff demanded.

Vlad glared at his false title. "I'm not the poser here, you raccoon. I told you fifteen _fucking_ times, I don't have a crush on October!"

October looked somewhat hurt at Vlad's words. Nevertheless, she walked towards me, leaned her head on my shoulder, somewhat heartbroken.

I ruffled her hair. "Oh, October. Boys come and go."

She shrugged and agreed, "Okay. Rawr."

I smiled, and kept watching the discord between Kristoff and Vlad.

Kristoff was trying to refute having a crush on October. He awkwardly crossed his arms and laughed, "Pfft, why would I like _October_?"

Vlad smirked, and took this as an advantage. "You told me before you did. You yelled at me before for thinking I liked her."

Everyone turned towards October, their jaws dropped. She turned beet red. Kristoff was the same shade of red.

After some more argument, punches were thrown about. I bit my lip, worrying what would happen. Soon, I bit my lip as Vlad struck Kristoff in the nose, giving him a very heavy nosebleed. Blood coated Vladimir's pale hand. With a shuddering sigh, he gave Kristoff one last shove before rushing out into the alleyway.

I chased after him, and kept lookout as he took one lick of the blood that was draped over his hand.

Once I saw he swallowed it, he started gagging. I approached him and asked, "What? What is it?"

"His blood is terrible," Vlad answered, gagging. "It's…B positive."

"And that's like…?"

"It's like drinking sour milk."

I shuddered. I swiped my hair so it fell behind my head, and invited him to drink mine to offset the taste.

"Set the Fire to the Third Bar" started playing on the stereo as I felt excess blood drip down my neck. After his fangs left my skin, he brushed his lips across the blood, catching the drops before they stained my shirt. Slowly, yet romantically, they traveled up my neck and found my lips. I was so shocked by it, but I got into it, leaning against the door so Kristoff didn't interrupt this amazing, amazing moment.

That's until he bit my lip. It's supposed to be romantic and sexy, according to the magazines. But, I was mistaken. Due to his fangs, they broke my lips. He immediately recoiled and looked at me apologetically. I shrugged, and pressed my lips together to suppress the bleeding.

He smiled, and helped me up. I did, and wiped the dirt off of my ass.

Once I went inside, Kristoff asked, "So? Did Miss Tod need mommy to kiss his boo-boo?"

I glared, and angrily slapped him across his pale face, leaving a red mark across his cheek. He stared – along with a few other people – until I added, "And stop playing vampire, you poser. You're gayer than Edward motherfucking Cullen."

He stood there, speechless. I guess this meant our friendship was over. No – it meant our friendship was to be forever ancient history. I grabbed my trench coat from the ornate, black coat hanger near the doorway and as I reached to open a door, I felt a cold hand squeeze mine. I looked back and smiled when I saw Vlad smiling back at me. I opened the door and let him leave first. He was probably going home after this fiasco.

To my delight, he offered going back to his house.

We walked – hand in hand – back to his house. It was in the "suburban" Bathory – and by that, I mean the part of town with no stores or anything.

Vlad dug a key out of his pocket – his keys adorned with a Slipknot keychain and a little gift card to _Hot Topic_.

He opened the door to (I guess it was) Nelly, humming "Love My Way" to herself, while taking these delectable-looking brownies to the oven. I was about to question the fact she was cooking at nine o'clock at night, but I ignored it. It smelled like heaven on earth.

She turned towards me and smiled. "Oh!"

She looked towards Vlad and said, "Hi, honey. Why don't you introduce your new friend?"

Blushing at the term "new friend", I said, "Hi. I'm Snow. I met Vlad at school. Nice to meet you."

She nodded in approval. Vlad turned to me and offered, "We can hang out in the basement. Okay?"

I nodded. "Sounds great."

And I walked downstairs, hoping I wouldn't squeal in delight.


	10. Drastic Turnaround

Soon after, Vlad rushed down and said, "Don't tell Nelly you know that I'm a vampire. Please?"

I nodded. "I wouldn't."

He then walked down, sat on the couch, and grinned at me. He turned on the TV – we watched "_That 70s Show_" – and I sat on his lap. He continued to smile but something told me he was somewhat tempted by his situation.

It may seem whore-ish, but I started kissing him. After about thirty seconds of it, Vlad stopped, and ran up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Did I fuck up at one point? What was going on?

I stopped worrying once I heard the door lock. He then slid down the railing, hopped off, and approached me. He continued our hot little make-out session until his lips slid from mine and his teeth bit my neck.

Before he could begin drinking, he shrank back. I persisted - pulling him closer, pretty much inviting him to my veins.

He bit me for a minute or two, until his fangs pulled back into his gum. I looked at my shirt, and there was a deep black stain. With a confused expression, I dipped my finger in it. It was black, shiny, and it dripped down my finger at a speedy rate. I asked Vlad, "Wait…what's this black stuff?"

He stared at the liquid in horror. "Oh, shit."

He immediately latched himself back onto my neck. Rather than blood dripping from his fangs, it was the strange fluid. Soon, he spat it onto the concrete floor.

I stared at it. It was disgusting – almost looked demonic. I choked, "What…what is that?"

He sighed and answered, "It's…it's a vampire's essence."

I stared, somewhat horrified. What is a vampire's essence? What is it going to do as it courses through my bloodstream? Will it kill me, or will it just put me through excruciating pain? I was terrified.

"It…it turns humans into vampires," he answered, his eyes fixed on the essence lying on the floor. He looked at me and said somewhat optimistically, "Well, I sucked all the essence out. You'll be alright."

I smiled. "Okay. I believe you."

He grinned in return, and soon I left for home.

I woke up the next day, shivering. I stood up, my knees weak, and stumbled over to my mom's bedroom.

"M-Mom…" I shivered, "I'm sick."

She looked at me and felt my head. "Oh, babe, you're cold as ice."

She grabbed spare blankets from the hall closet and put them on my bed and also got me a heating pad.

She put it down on the bed and motioned me to lie down. I lied down, and kept staring at the clock. This was a terrible, terrible sickness.

I lied down, and after a minute, I felt sick. I got up, and despite my galumphing nature today, I sprinted towards the bathroom and upchucked everything in my stomach. I then stumbled back towards my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up – the shitty feeling now gone. I walked downstairs and watched TV. My mom asked, "Feel better, dearie?"

I nodded. She then called me in, "I made you bacon and eggs. You want some?"

Before I could answer, a harsh sensation filled my upper gum. Two miniature little knives pierced through my gum. In horror, I lightly poked them.

_Fangs_.

Worried, I rushed upstairs and exclaimed, "Hold on, I got to go to the bathroom!"

I ran upstairs and looked at my fangs. The pale skin, my coldness, and the fangs…the venom got into my system. _I'm a vampire_.

I gasped, ran downstairs, and decided to eat my breakfast. I bit into the crisp bacon, and the fangs shrank back into my now-sore gum. The bacon tasted disgusting – was it a vampire thing? Did I need the meat to be _raw_? I hoped not. The eggs weren't very enticing either.

I walked into my dad's old office – he never let me in there, not under any circumstances. Now that he was arrested, I could go anywhere in the house. I opened the door – the disgusting, suddenly stronger scent of tobacco rushed out the door. I covered my nose – scents and tastes were so much stronger since I became a bloodsucker.

I walked inside and started up the old computer. The hard drive purred as it started up. I blew some dust off of the keyboard, and once I got in my account (which has never been accessed since my dad established it), I googled "vampirism".

The top result was this site with a purple background, embellished with pictures of black bats and crystal balls. The site was called "Marilyn Portion's Site of the Supernatural". There were many tabs: werewolves, zombies, witchcraft…vampirism.

I clicked that, and an eerie song began playing. I muted the song, and scrolled down. There was an image of Edward Cullen with an "X" through it. Under it, the entry read:

_The real practice of vampirism is nothing like the fairy-tales narrated in the Twilight novels. Vampires burn in the presence of the sun, fear the herb that is garlic, and do not speak English._

I tilted my head in confusion. Vladimir spoke English. Why can't other vampires do so?

_Most vampires speak a code entitled "Elysian". It consists of a series of slashes and lines in symbols called "Teneo indicators." They are similar to parentheses. The concept of the code is obviously known by humans, yet the code itself is a vampiric secret._

The rest of the webpage didn't help me in the slightest. However, there was a note at the bottom of the webpage.

_For questions or comments about Marilyn Portion's Site of the Supernatural, please contact her at __. You can instant-message her at "Marilyn_Mystique"_.

I logged into my I.M. account, and sent her an email. I made sure not to tell her about my vampirism – I think you're supposed to keep the whole thing a secret. I messaged her:

Snowfall95: _I'm very interested in the study of vampirism, and I have some unanswered questions about it_.

It took a while for her to answer, yet she soon did.

Marilyn_Mystique:_ Hello, and what mat your question be?_

Snowfall95: _Have all of your theories on vampirism been proven?_

Marilyn_Mystique:_ Most definitely. I have inside sources within the Paris Council._

Snowfall95: _Great. My scenario for my assignment is that I have been bitten by a half-human, half-vampire. Will that make me identical to this vampire, or will I be a full vampire?_

She paused.

Marilyn_Mystique:_ I don't know. The half-human, half-vampire you're talking about is entitled "The Pravus", which is believed to be the vampire to enslave the human race and rule over all vampire kind as a dictator. There is only one Pravus in the world…but I suppose one vampire needs an assistant. The world is much too hard to watch over, isn't it?_

Snowfall95: _Thank you. This helps a lot with my project._

Marilyn_Mystique: _You're quite welcome_.

I signed off, and without any invitation, ran straight over to Vlad's. However, I took one step outside and my skin felt as if it was shoved down onto a stovetop. I ran inside, dashed to my bureau, and grabbed sun block. I slapped it onto my skin, and rubbed it in. I walked back outside, and the burning sensation, thankfully, didn't resume.

I ran towards Vlad's house, hoping to find some answers and an antidote.


	11. Coping

I ran towards Vlad's, trying to hide my fangs as I ran. I passed this grocery store, and got an "ingenious" idea. If I couldn't try feeding off of a person, I may just get some raw meat. It sounded disgusting, but it's all I had right now.

I ran inside, got the rawest, cheapest butcher's cut available. It was this sirloin steak – one I got it, I dashed into the nearest alleyway that wasn't occupied by potheads and peeled away the plastic around the foam tray. I looked at the meat, and barbarically gripped the meat between my already-cold, fishnet-glove-covered hands and sipped the blood that lurked inside the poor, already-dead animals' veins.

I sucked it dry, and I threw the dehydrated steak and the container in the nearby Dumpster. I licked the leftover blood from my fingers and walked towards Vlad's house. My fangs retracted, yet I knew they would stretch out from my gum at any moment – a raw steak wasn't as satiating as I thought.

I passed every store, trying to look as casual as I could, defeating the need and thought of just biting the rushing businessman to my right, or the hipster to my left who, with the assistance of his iPod, was oblivious to his surroundings. Every beating heart was appealing to me, begging for me to just sink my teeth into their neck. It's like being enveloped in a sea of poisoned hamburgers after spending days without food – you really want to eat one, but you know if you just take one bite, you're automatically screwed.

I walked to Vlad's house, and knocked on the door. Nelly answered, "Oh, hi, Snow."

"Hi, Nelly," I nodded. "Is Vlad around?"

"Yes," she nodded. "He's up in his room."

"…can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," she laughed at herself, and opened the door. "Come on in."

I nodded, thanked her and rushed up the stairs. I knocked on Vlad's door.

"Who is it?" he asked, his voice overcoming "Welcome to the Black Parade" that played on his radio.

"Snow," I answered. "I really, really have to talk to you."

He opened the door and let me in. I sat on the chair by his desk and said, "Um…"

"Yeah? _Ummm_?" he laughed. Oh, he did_ not_ know the situation I was in.

"…The other day…" I choked out, "you didn't retract all of the venom from my system."

His smile faded. "You…you don't mean…"

I nodded. I looked at him and asked, "I just want to know if I can, you know…learn how to survive in this ever-changing…_human_…society. Without being discovered."

He stared. "I'm so, so sorry."

"No, no, it's alright." I got up and held his hands. "I'm serious. I'm alright. Just…help."

With a shuddering breath, I saw he just decided to take the truth. "Okay…okay."

After a pause, he said, "Alright, first of all, keep your fangs hidden, no matter what. If one notices them, just say a costumer sharpened them for you…"

"…and that's Elysian in a nutshell." His basic education on vampirism ended.

"Interesting," I nodded.

"Sorry I can't teach you the verbal language, Otis never taught me."

"So…Mr. Otis is your uncle? _And_ a vampire?"

"Yeah."

"Any other vampires in the neighborhood?"

"That Joss kid used to be a slayer. He tried to stake me, but…I couldn't be staked."

"Lucky you."

"I know."

"So…" I bit my lip. "Does the fact _you_ bit me…does that make me a half-human, half-vampire, too?"

"Possibly," Vlad shrugged. "I'll have to ask Otis next time he comes here…"

"No, no!" I exclaimed. "Ask him…ask him about vampire genetic thingamabobs. Without thinking of me."

He nodded. "Got it."

After a pause, he exclaimed, "Oh! The mark!"

I tilted my head. "The mark?"

He pulled his sleeve away from his wrist, revealing the letter "O" in Elysian. "That's a mark Otis left, to signify that we have some sort of vampire bond."

"So…are you going to leave me a mark?" I asked.

He nodded. He did this simple ritual, and soon enough, I had this midnight black mark on my wrist – "T" in Elysian. I looked at him and smiled. "So this is sort of a permanent tattoo?"

He shrugged. "It has a lot more meaning than that. But, it's not permanent."

I looked at him. "What?"

Without another word, he stood up, opened his closet, and grabbed a ratty leather journal from the top shelf. On the front in gold, cursive letters: _The Chronicles of Tomas Tod_.

He opened it to a bookmarked page and, with his eyes skimming over the page, said, "If you reveal it to sunlight, it'll go away…it says your bond with the person who gave you the mark and your bond with Elysia will vanish if you are to remove it."

"Hardcore stuff," I nodded.

He grabbed my hands in his and asked, "Are you sure you can handle this? I mean…it's hard, being tempted _not_ to just gnaw on someone's neck."

I nodded. "I think I can manage."

After some non-vampire related tête-à-tête, I left the house and went back into my dad's office to do some more vampire-related talk with that supernatural French girl.

Snowfall95: _I have a question – can vampires brainwash humans like in the movies and books?_

Marilyn_Mystique: _With hard work and determination, or so I hear. I mean, it's hard to achieve._

Snowfall95: _So very few can do this._

Marilyn_Mystique: _According to my resources (a.k.a., my bloodsucking companion from the Parisian Council), not even the best vampires have mastered this art. Only one in the whole world has. And…by brainwashing, I mean erasing memories. All vampires can control minds and whatnot._

Snowfall95: _Do you know his name?_

Marilyn_Mystique: _He's a Siberian vampire. His name is Vikas. He's president of the Siberian Council, and is one of the most respected and aged vampires in the world._

Snowfall95: _Oh, wow. That's an achievement._

Marilyn_Mystique: _Very._

After a pause, she typed, "_Just to let you know, this vampire world is not a utopia._"

Snowfall95: _Why?_

Marilyn_Mystique: _My acquaintance says the Pravus is causing all of the commotion. Apparently, he's being charged with…existing. Many councils disagree with the ruling – like the Parisian and Siberian Council. However, the Stokerton Council thinks otherwise._

Stokerton! My God, that's only twenty minutes away from Bathory! I was starting to worry.

Snowfall95: _Wait, why???!!!_

Marilyn_Mystique: _Their president isn't resting until he's dead._

Snowfall95: _BUT IT'S NOT HIS FUCKING FAULT!_

Marilyn_Mystique: _I agree completely. But he's safe…he has so many experienced and witty vampires on his side, even Vikas. Their president – his name is D'Ablo, by the way – is only a speck. If the Pravus kills D'Ablo…then that'll be the end of their worries. He can continue his life in tranquility. All charges will reportedly be dropped. And it seems D'Ablo is weaker than rusty nails_.

Snowfall95: _What? Why?_

Marilyn_Mystique: _He's pulled some tricks out of his ass and somehow lived through life-or-death situations. Two of them_.

Snowfall95: _Two?!_

Marilyn_Mystique: _Both of them were attempted murders from the Pravus. In self-defense, of course, so that's not another charge on the boy's criminal record…but one more event like that, and D'Ablo is dead as dust. That's what we're all hoping and waiting for, Snowfall._

I nodded, thanked this Marilyn girl, and signed off. I turned off the music that was playing on my speakers ("Spit it Out" by Slipknot) and simply sat back in dad's chair.

I played around on the Internet for a while until walking to my room and taking the longest nap I've ever had.

My boyfriend…is a badass almost-murderer. While most girls will shriek and find it terrifying, the fact intrigued me. I couldn't help but shiver in delight. It's so…edgy. The most delicious part of it all was that Kristoff always saw Vlad as a pussy emo kid.

Now, the tables have turned.


	12. New Source

"Can you? Please?" I dragged October to the alleyway, begging her to be the food source of me and Vlad. I couldn't drink Vlad's blood, and he couldn't continue drinking mine.

"October, we really need you," Vlad said with a serious tone. "There's a thin line between sanity and lunacy. Blood is a major element that keeps vampires on the sane side."

"That sounds so cool! Of course I'll let you bite me!" October beamed. Her tone then grew serious. "You won't make me into a vampire, right, girl?"

I shook my head. "I definitely won't."

She then tied her purple hair into a ponytail and held out her arms, signaling a free body. "Drink away, deary!"

I chortled a bit, and started gulping blood from her veins. Vlad judged the bite.

After a minute and a half of drinking October's incredible blood – it tasted like a practical and incredible blend of sugar and salt – Vlad exclaimed, "Okay, that's enough!"

I released my grip, and October shook her head back into normality. "That was exhilarating! It was so exciting and amazing – it was so pleasurable, yet at the same time you knew you were going to die."

She turned towards Vlad and asked, "You need a bite?"

"No, thanks," he held up his hand to keep her away. "I drank some blood bags before I got here."

She nodded and said, "C'mon! Let's go back into the club."

We went back in the club, talked for a while, and then I went back inside. I had to tell my mom about my vampirism.

My mom was watching television. I entered the door, sat down and said, "Mom, I have to tell you something important."

"That you're a vampire?" My mom asked quietly. I stared, shocked.

"How…how did you know?"

"Your internet history mainly consists of vampire information sites and you've been begging for a lot of meat lately…"

"Yeah," I nodded and lied, "Apparently vampirism is a rare virus in few cases."

I opened my mouth, showed my fangs, and said, "Apparently I've caught it."

She poked my fangs, and sighed, "Oh, dear. So what do you want me to do?"

"For dinner, can you just heat the meat a little?" I requested. "Don't cook it, just get the juices to seep onto the plate."

She nodded and hugged me, ruffling my hair. "Dear, I hope you're alright. I love you, hon, vampire or otherwise."

I nodded, on the brink of joyful tears. I hugged her back, and then trudged upstairs to my room.

"Here, try to read my mind." Vlad said. "Just try to push yourself into my head – it's like breaking down a wall."

"So it's hard." I asked, trying to read his mind.

"No. Think of it as…a wall of Styrofoam. It's easy to penetrate."

I nodded, and started thinking of Vlad, and his mind, until I detected something:

_Come on…you can do it…_

I smiled and said, "I can read your mind."

"Okay, let's test that out." He smirked. I entered his mind again.

_Okapi, a member of the giraffe family, is an endangered species that resides in the rainforest…_

I laughed. "Okapi?"

"Do you have a _problem_ with rainforest animals?" he laughed. "Besides, it's the only exotic animal I remember."

I laughed and asked, "What now?"

"You can control people's actions." Vlad explained. "Here, try to make me raise my left hand."

I thought very hard, and took Vlad's mind and controlled it. It was like putting on a costume – you just tried it on and did whatever you desired. I rose Vlad's left hand, then his right hand, and let him stand up.

I smiled and said, "How 'bout them apples?"

He nodded. "Exemplary. I took a bit longer than that to master the art of mind-reading."

I looked at Vlad and smiled. "I'm _smart_!"

He laughed. "Surely."

I then flirtatiously leaned in, smiled, "You're a good teacher."

He smiled – I could tell that my adorable flirting was making him uncomfortable – and said, "Thanks, I am."

I leaned in to kiss him, and after two minutes of kissing, I heard someone come up the stairs.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed, and pulled myself away from him. I got far away, and grabbed the nearest book.

Nelly walked in – Vlad looked totally puzzled, and I was apparently reading "_Pride, Prejudice and Zombies_".

She looked at this situation and simply asked, "…you two want to order Outback?"

Vladimir smiled and agreed, "That…that would be nice."

Nelly started dialing when she turned to me and asked, "What would you like, Snow?"

"Sirloin cooked rare, please." I nodded. "Thank you."

Nelly started dialing the phone, mouthed "thank you" to me, and left the room.

Vlad then turned to me, and despite his smile, he said, "Well, Nelly ruined that moment…am I ri—"

I interrupted, "Yeah, it's dead."


	13. Eat

**A/N: I have a question – would you rather have "Dizzying Crimson" stay T-Rated, or M-Rated? I'm trying to popularize my story.**

**Plus, I got "Eleventh Grade Burns". 2****nd**** saddest book I've ever read. /3**

I just finished biting October, and after she regained her composure and normal blood level, she walked over to Vlad and let him drain her.

Afterwards, we helped her as she galumphed back into the club. Her arms were strewn over the shoulders of me and Vlad. Kristoff looked at us as October's combat boot-covered feet dangled above the floor.

"What the _hell_?" Kristoff asked, glaring.

I did nothing but flip him the bird, and drag October out. I asked, "You tired?"

She nodded. Vlad asked, "Want us to drop you off at home?"

She nodded again. "My parents will kill you two if you go in the house."

"Then we'll levitate," Vlad said as if it were a casual, everyday thing.

I looked at him with a bewildered expression. He turned to me and said, "I'll teach you."

He held October like a guy does with his wife when he first gets married. He told me, "Just think about flying. Focus really hard."

"Like that guy in 'Heroes'?" I asked.

"You don't have to make the stupid faces."

I nodded, looked up to October's windowsill, and focused myself on everything that resembled levitating – my feet midair, clouds, and putting my hand on the windowsill.

Soon, I was slowly floating up towards the sill. I smiled, and grabbed onto the sill. Unfortunately, I lost my focus, and I was hanging off of the window ledge. I struggled to, but I finally opened the window and entered the room. Vlad shortly followed and put October on her bed.

"I'm sorry," Vlad sighed. "I must have drank too much from you."

She shook his head. "I was tired before. It's okay."

October took off her fishnet gloves, threw them on her end table, and shooed me out. "Bye-bye."

Vlad and I left, when he offered, "How about 'Eat'?"

I looked at him, and as if he read my mind (he probably did), he replied, "They serve steak cooked as rare as you want."

I smiled. "Good. Let's get there."

Vlad penetrated the cheese on top of my French Onion Soup with his spoon and watched the Swiss sink to the bottom of the bowl.

I poked around my Caesar salad – asking for extra chicken. I amassed that to the side of the salad, eating the salad first. I saved the best for last.

Soon, the steak was served. I looked at Vlad. As he cut his steak up in bite-size portions, he looked at me and smiled, "I'm so tempted just to pick it up and stuff it in my mouth."

A woman with sort of an old, smoker lady accent (the one that tends to say, "Oh, hi, dawl-face!") leaned over and said, "Oh, sweetheart, the food here isn't that good."

I coughed as the trace of tobacco in her voice drifted to my nostrils. I glanced over at Vlad, who had his hand over his nose.

"I'm just really hungry." Vlad excused himself.

"Oh, hun, I gotcha," She said again, making me cough even more.

To our relief, she left the booth. Unfortunately, we looked outside the window to see her lighting a cigarette.

Vlad then cut into his steak, bit into it, and drained it of juice. To be polite and classy, he swallowed the disgusting-looking, dull meat.

Alternatively, I stabbed the steak with the fork, bit into it with my fangs, and waited until nobody was looking – or driving up – to toss it out the window. I mean, it didn't have screens – vandals usually split them open. The windows were replaced with Plexiglas.

Vlad looked at me and smiled. "What are we going to do about a sirloin lying outside the window?"

"We'll pick it up later and toss it in the Dumpster."

After we paid the bill, we dropped the steak in the Dumpster behind the diner and began our descent to Vlad's house in the dark.

Holding hands, strolling down the sidewalk to Bathory. It was a long walk, but we managed.

Halfway down, a short figure wearing a blue shirt and black jeans hopped in front of us. His shirt was adorned with the Star Trek logo on the right side of the chest. A flash of a camera assaulted my eyes.

The streetlight proved to be Eddie Poe, the Bathory nerd. Looking extremely angry – Eddie was a vampire stalker – Vlad marched up to him, grabbed his camera, and squeezed it. The metal was crushed and the juices from the battery flowed onto his arm.

Vlad turned to the alleyway, tossed the now scrap metal towards the brick wall, the compacted camera smashed against the wall. A horrified Eddie watched his beloved camera shatter, until Vlad approached him, grabbed his collar, and hissed, "Don't bother me or Snow _again_, you little bitch."

Still wearing his horrified expression, Eddie slowly pushed his glasses up across his nose and Vlad's scowl deepened.

Before Vlad could beat Eddie into a pulp, the dork dashed away as fast as he could.


	14. Otis Otis

Vlad and I spent time watching and mocking _Full House_ by counting and pointing out how many of their actors became drug addicts. When we finished our count, we watched _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I spent the time slicing my finger open and watched it heal immediately.

Vlad looked at me and grinned. "Having fun with being a vampire still?"

I nodded. "It's like a dream come true. I've always wanted to be a vampire…"

Soon, the door opened and a man with a slight French accent was heard. "Vlad? Nelly? Anyone here?"

Vlad's eyes widened. "Oh my God, Snow."

"Why? Who's that?"

"Otis. He's my uncle…and a vampire…he can detect a fellow vamp from a mile away."

"What's my excuse?"

"Your creator turned you into a vampire, and you don't remember his name. 'Kay? It'll be like, 'oh shit, I'm a vampire!' situation."

I nodded. "Sounds excellent."

He smiled and turned towards the staircase. "Down here, Otis!"

A man with long, blonde hair with a purple top hat in his right hand came down and looked at Vlad. "Hello, Vlad."

He turned to me and said, "My apologies, but I don't recall ever meeting you. My name is Otis Otis."

I ignored his unusual name and introduced myself, "I'm Snow."

"And you're a vampire, too?"

His quick realization surprised me. "Yes. My creator, however, is unidentified. I don't know who he is."

"Shame." He sighed. "Vampire and creator…it's a bond that no force on earth can break. I'm…awfully sorry of your position."

I nodded. "It's something Vlad here…" – I ruffled his long, "OMG EMO" hair – "…is helping me cope with."

"That's wonderful," Otis smiled. He turned back to Vlad and requested, "Vlad, may I speak to you about something in the kitchen? It's about your parents."

His eyes widened, and he sat up and proceeded to join Otis.

In an act of absolute sneakiness and curiosity, I listened into their conversation with my mind.

"_Sorry for misleading you, Vladimir. This conversation will not be about your deceased parents…more of that girl, Snow_."

My eyes widened.

"_What about her?_"

"_You're her creator! How in God's name could you do that?_"

"_It wasn't my fault…besides, she _wanted_ to be a vampire. They play this vampire game at The Crypt all the time_."

"_God forbid D'Ablo finds out about this! This is absolutely disappointing._"

"_Can…can we change her back?_"

"_I'm afraid we cannot. We'll simply keep her identity a mystery, and we'll keep her far away from the Stokerton Council. Where does she live again?_"

"_On the eastern side of Stokerton. You could say where the nightlife is_."

"_Keep her there…keep her away from any vampire. You can detect them, you're_ skilled_ at detecting them. Don't let me down, Vladimir_."

After a pause, Otis said, "_Vladimir…oh God…if you're a half-human, half-vampire…Snow is, too._"

"_Really?_"

"_There could be two Prav—half-vampires! This is almost impossible! Your vampire genes went to Snow and…this is extraordinary…_"

"_So I have an assistant if I really am the…P-Pravus._"

"_I guess so…good luck, Vladimir. Keep her safe_."

Vlad then came down the stairs, I kept my eyes glued to the television screen so he didn't suspect anything. I glanced at him and smiled. He had this to say in response: "He knows."

"Oh, no." I played dumb. "Well…I'll just keep on the lookout."

He nodded and mouthed to himself, "Okay."

I then changed the subject, asking, "How do I stay satiated when school starts?"

Without another word, Vlad went into the closet in the back of the basement. I joined him, and he approached this refrigerator. In the freezer, there were dozens of blood bags, organized by blood type. In the fridge was a bunch of regular looking food, with a few brown sacks.

"Here," Vlad offered. "This is what I usually bring. The sandwich has blood capsules, the juice box is actually chilled blood and the Twinkies have an AB filling."

I smiled. "Wow. This is _cool_."

To add, he gave me a small box. "These are blood capsules. Put them in any kind of food, and…there will be blood inside. Just don't share with anyone else."

I nodded and before I could thank him, he added, "Or have a sandwich with raw meat. That's a good substitute, too."

I put the lunch on a table and hugged him. "Thanks, Vlad."

With my arms still around his neck, I said, "You're the _only_ boy I've ever truly felt connected to."

He smiled. "You're the only girl that I've ever understood."

I grinned, and kissed him. It was hard – his fangs often tore my lips open, but I've accidentally done the same. The only way we could really experience a true kiss was if we were both satisfied.

And we both knew that was impossible.

I carried the bag back to Stokerton until I saw a flash of light. That Poe boy was standing in front of me.

I growled. "Listen, you little dick magnet. You better _fuck off_ before I beat you up worse than your petty little camera."

"So? I'm using a disposable one." He said back.

I grabbed it out of his hands stomped on it, and tossed it in a sewer. I grabbed him by his shirt collar and shoved him against a wall. "You better run, you little speck, before I _mutilate_ you, burn your body and throw your ashes in the creek! Got it?"

"Oh, silly girl," he laughed, "your games and threats don't threaten me at all."

I growled, shoved his hand against the wall and crushed it until I heard something crack. He hissed, and a few tears ran down his cheeks in pain.

I dropped him and pointed towards the direction I came – Bathory. "Now you better get the _hell_ out of here before I crush your ribs instead!"

To save my ass from being reported to authorities, I pushed myself deep into his mind and erased myself from his memory. I had some success – I could only make him forget the event. He now believes his major hand injury was caused by a truck running it over. Fortunately, I also pushed myself deeper to make him believe his first camera was stolen by the school bullies.

I walked the rest of my way home without a problem in the least.


	15. Dropped Dead

"So, he doesn't." At the Crypt, Kristoff – looking towards the ground – finally understood that Vlad and October have absolutely nothing going on.

"No, they don't have any interest in each other."

"And you're dating him?"

"Yeah. Because he has an interest _in me_. Not October – and he never did."

"I…I'm sorry." He was hesitant to apologize – mostly because he always thought he was right.

"You tell that to Vlad when he gets here tomorrow."

He looked around and said, "I thought he was with you every night."

"He's out with his uncle learning about telepath—t-telephoning."

Kristoff tilted his head in confusion and misunderstanding. "Yeah. His uncle is a phone operator and Vlad…wants to follow in his footsteps…"

Oh, I made Vlad sound _so_ lame. "…if his tattoo business doesn't work out."

That caught his attention. He perked up. "He does tattoos?"

"Yeah…he gave me an _awesome_ one…" I lied.

He then looked at my wrist. My Elysian-code tattoo was exposed. Damn it! "Is that it?"

I nodded, and showed it to him. I made sure not to touch it – it could glow.

"What does it mean?"

"It's…a secret code we invented," I smiled. "Cute, huh?"

"Sort of stupid."

I sighed. "Yeah. Thanks a lot."

"Sorry, just voicing my opinion."

I rolled my eyes, and left for the supermarket – my fangs were sticking out of my gum. I grabbed a raw steak and ran out the door, to suck out the fluids behind the Dumpster. I went behind the Dumpster to find an unconscious Eddie on the ground. I gasped, and examined him closely without touching him. His eyes were closed, his disposable camera broken on the ground – cracked, with the film rolling across the alley. To add to the horrible scene – he had two little scars on his neck, with a shitload of blood rushing across his neck and onto the ground. I ran to Vlad's house, steak in hand. When I got to Vladimir's house, I put it in my purse and ran up to Vlad's. I rushed into Vlad's room. He stared at me like a deer caught in headlights. "Snow. What happened?"

"Eddie Poe is unconscious in an alleyway!"

Vlad stared at me. "Are you blaming_ me_?"

"No, but he was bitten by a vampire!"

"Is…is he almost dead?"

"I dunno, I didn't want to touch him."

We both rushed out the door to where Eddie lied. Vlad brought gloves and wore a hat (a black one with graffiti-like writing across the front. Even though he hated it, he wore it anyway). He did this for DNA reasons. "If he's dead and the authorities get involved, we don't want to leave any traces of DNA."

I searched through my purse. I found black-and-white striped mittens and a white knit hat with little tails that covered my ears and fell to my shoulders. I never cleaned out my purse, so stuff from winter still lingered in there.

He examined Eddie's body and sighed. "Dead as a doornail."

I sighed and turned around. However, I spotted a security camera up on the opposite wall. My face drained of the little color it had. I shoved Vlad's shoulder and innocently pointed to the camera.

He said to me telepathically, "_We better contact the authorities_."

Vlad and I watched the security tape as witnesses. It was somewhat awkward – being circled by huge, mustachioed cops questioning us.

"How did you find the body?"

I decided to come clean. "I went there earlier to hang out by myself – I'm a lonely person – and I saw Eddie almost dead, so I got Vlad to help me with the problem because I didn't have my phone on me. And when we came back, the boy was long gone."

He nodded, and turned to the cop that was recording it all. He then turned to Vlad and asked, "How did you find out Eddie was dead?"

He looked at the cop – it was Officer Thompson, one of Vlad's biggest enemies – and answered him honestly, "I took his pulse, like every other human."

He nodded, and then turned on the tape. He asked, "Can you identify this individual?"

We watched the video as light flashed against the camera. Eddie was seen holding his camera. Soon, an adult man cloaked in black rushed towards him, grabbed his camera, and tossed it against the wall, smashing it. Eddie was seen trying to protest, until the man chomped on his neck and dropped him the floor, licking his lips. Thompson couldn't believe his eyes.

We thought vampirism was exposed, until he exclaimed, "Sickening!"

"You don't think he actually _bit_ him, do you?" Vlad laughed awkwardly.

Thompson replied, "It's one thing to kill the boy. But he's a _pedophile_ as well!"

I sighed in relief. I then heard Vlad contact me via telepathy. "_Holy shit…it's Otis_."

Eddie's murder was all over the news. When Otis came over, Vlad refused to talk to him. And Otis immediately knew why.


	16. Protection

**A/N: omg…Meredith reminds me of Karin from the "Karin" vampire series O_o lol XD**

"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked. "It's all over the _state_!"

"Vlad, please," he said, his eyes glittering in the light from the kitchen light. "It wasn't me."

"It was! I saw you in the video! It was so clear! Blonde hair, the damn hat…"

He leaned into Vlad and said in a quiet tone, "It's a vampire named Dorian."

Skeptical, Vlad crossed his arms. "And how do you know that?"

"He's the only other vampire that I detected in Bathory yesterday."

Vlad bit his lip. "You sure you're not lying…"

"I'm not. We're both from the same era, same tastes…and I've desperately tried to change my habits after this."

Chills ran up my back. He _tried_ to change his habits of killing people? Vlad nodded slowly. He looked at Otis and said, "Okay. I'll believe you, sure…but only because you've never lied to me before."

Otis nodded. He took it as a warning that said, "Don't you fucking lie to me, or I'm never trusting you again." Or at least that's how I'd take it.

_Damn, poor Poe kid._

_Mental note: stay out of the alleyways unless suicidal._

_After this, Stokerton's crime record is worse than Camden…_

Minds were abuzz about the murder of Eddie. So were the Crypt's conversations. October was horrified at the death.

"I…used to go to school with him." She told me.

"Yeah?"

"Sure, he was nerdy. Sure, his _Star Wars_ obsession was a bit annoying…" she said, "but this is unnerving nonetheless."

Kids weren't walking here anymore. Parents drove them, or they drove themselves. Plus, guardians urged their kids to carry pepper spray. How do I know this? Not mind control…my mother.

"Remember! If any creeps _dare_ lay a hand on you, you spray their asses dry with this!" she slapped it in my hand, the label _Pepper Spray_ facing upward. "The sick-o's won't know what hit 'em!"

"…thanks, Mom, but I won't be going into any dark alleys soon like that kid." I tried to refuse the spray, but she shoved it in my hand.

"…hon, if you're worried about it having _garlic_ due to your _vampirism_…" she whispered the two words like they were cusses. "…it doesn't."

She put her hand over it and pressured it into my palm to reinforce the fact I should carry it. And so I am.


	17. Moving

Inside my house, I got some stellar news.

"Hon, we're moving."

Now, I'd usually kick and scream and handcuff myself to the railing if I heard that news. I love Stokerton. It's where I grew up. Even though my dad's office and sometimes the house itself was an unsettling reminder of my dad's alcohol abuse, I've lived here for fifteen fucking years.

"What? Where? _When_?" I asked, looking at the boxes already packed by my mother.

She sighed, and clarified, "We're moving in late August to a little town called Bathory."

My face lit up. Bathory! The hometown of Eat, October, Kristoff, Andrew, Sprat, and most importantly, Vlad.

"Cool, all my friends live in Bathory," I smiled. "Like, where, though?"

She shrugged. "Oh, no big place. I wanted somewhere small, somewhere where the house wasn't as big as this…I mean, there are only…two people living here."

I shrugged. "It's a rowhome. It's not a big mansion…"

"Still, still," she persisted, "I'd rather not be reminded of your damned father every time I walk in."

I nodded in understanding. "So…you're talking, like, a condo? Or a one-story place?"

She nodded eagerly. "It's a cute little one-story home near the hospital. But…are you sure you'll be okay near such a bloody place when you're a…_vampire_?"

I sighed gruffly. "Don't say it like it's a cuss. And I'll be alright. Positive."

When I went upstairs, I grabbed an empty box from the end of the hallway. I then dragged it into my room, and started packing immediately.

We moved into our house. The place was a little rundown, but Mom promised we'd fix it up. To make the news even more exciting, on the first day of living in Bathory, I noticed a familiar looking car pass by. Now, our place wasn't a big street. It was a cul-de-sac, so cars were very unusual. I glanced inside the window to see Nelly. I then looked up at a nearby house, and I noticed an extremely familiar looking home.

I was neighbors with Vlad! This is _amazing_! I eagerly put on my coat and dashed on over to his house. I saw Henry's car in the driveway, but I ignored it. I pounded on his door when I heard a voice in the distance. "Who is it?"

"Snow!" I exclaimed. My smile was almost impossible to tear off my face.

He ran up to the door, a white shirt speckled with blood on. He also wore black skinny jeans with tears on the knees.

Even when he was home alone, he was hot. He rushed over to the door and opened it for me. "Snow, what brings you here?"

"I moved!" I pointed towards my new house. "_Right_ over there."

Henry soon followed and immediately started poking Vlad's head, right above his ear. "That's good for you, dude!"

He continued poking him, nagging, "Right? Right? Right?" as Vlad's expression grew annoyed. Soon, he slapped his hand away. "Yes. _Wonderful_. Don't you have some alien king to kick the shit out of?"

Henry took his cue and rushed back towards the couch. Vlad looked towards me and offered, "Want a blood bag?"

"Sure," I smiled. The mention of blood sent my fangs shooting out. "Thank you."

He invited me in, took two blood bags and stuffed them in the microwave, setting it to "Defrost". After a few moments, he took them out, and handed me one.

Even though he was really paying attention to the TV, Henry frowned. "I feel so left out."

"Would you rather I bite you?" I suggested.

His eyes widened. "No, no thank you. You needn't do that…"

The two then set the game up to three-player so I could take part in it. I never played it again, so it was evident that I died about fifteen times.

"Wow," Henry smirked. "We found someone that's worse than Vlad."

"Shut up, Henry," Vlad frowned, and kept playing. They were listening to some Nirvana bootlegs from 1993.

"My mom's friend Helena used to get these," Vlad said with a shuddering breath following, as if he was about to cry any moment. "My mom – being the grunge freak she was – ate them right up. We have a whole box of cassettes up in the attic."

"Oh, wow," I said quietly. "And you kept them?"

"I bought this program, too," he said, "that even puts them on my computer…they kind of help remind me that she's still here. Sort of."

"That's…touching," I added. Henry and Vlad just silently nodded in agreement.

Soon, we heard a knock on the door. Confused, Vlad looked through the window to see a blonde bimbo standing on the step. He sighed, "Henry, your girlfriend is here."

We all walked up to watch as Henry eagerly opened the door. I asked Vlad telepathically, "_Who the hell is she?_"

"_Henry's slut of a girlfriend_," Vlad replied.

"Hey, sweetie!" Mellissa smiled as Henry hugged her. "Meredith told me you'd be at…Vlad's."

She said his name as if it were some sin. She then looked at me – my black hair in a messy up-do, and my outfit was a shirt that read, "Hopscotch for Jesus", and ripped jeans. I looked like a misfit, and apparently they made her ugly, plastic nose twitch.

"Who's your little….friend, there?" she asked, trying to sound cheerful. Word to the _unwise_, honey – it's not working for you.

"That's Snow," Henry introduced me. I didn't care enough to smile for her.

"Oh?" she nodded, trying not to look disgusted with my presence.

"Yeah," Henry nodded and smirked, "She's Vlad's bed buddy."

My jaw dropped. With his mouth agape, Vlad whacked Henry's head, messing up his hair. "Dude! What the _fuck_?"

Mellissa protectively fixed up Henry's hair like a monkey grooming her mate. "But she's your girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we fucking slept together!" Vlad exclaimed. Mellissa simply shrugged. And from that, I immediately judged that she was a whore.


	18. Surprise, Surprise

"You better break a sweat, Bixton!" the dick of a Phys Ed teacher called.

School started, and Bathory High was like a living hell. Of course, there were my friends that kept me company – October, Henry, Vlad, Sprat, Kristoff, Andrew, the whole package. But the teachers were terrible. And there were the usual fights that broke out between me and Meredith – not like, flying fists, but fights of words.

And the teachers started referring to me as Snow only three days after the beginning of school, because apparently if your real name is something as stupid as Patricia, then goddammit, you're going to be called Patricia. However, I told them to call me Snow or else I wouldn't participate – apparently, not participating is the worst thing a student can do.

And, at lunch this specific day, I wore a Kurt Cobain shirt, where he wore ripped jeans, a shirt that said, "Corporate Magazines Still Suck", and a winter hat.

Meredith came up to me with a messy-looking rocker boy holding her hand. She asked with a bitchy little grin, "Who's that bum on you?"

Apparently musical icons don't interest youth today.

"Funny," I smirked, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

She gasped, and her boyfriend glared. I left, smiling. When I sat down my Goth friends (and Vlad), Vlad looked up at me and asked, "Got into another spat with Meredith?"

"Yeah," I sighed. We both glanced over to Henry and Mellissa, who were acting like the ditzy teenage couple they were. "Damn, he's obsessed with her."

"Yeah," he sighed, and turned back towards his food. He was cautious not to stab it – the blood capsules could burst. Vlad gave me blood capsules to satiate my taste here, too, so I was safe. I ate my sandwich, and shivered in delight as the blood rushed over my tongue.

After school, I went back over his place and we tried to study, even though neither of us could figure out those damn equations. After an hour of conversing and studying, I went back home and searched through the flyers the school passed out earlier.

One read: "_Back to School Dance! Meet friends, reunite with old ones, and have a great time!_"

I was about to toss it out, until I called Vlad telepathically and asked, "_Want to go to the high school dance as a couple_?"

"_Really? You sure?_" he asked back.

"_Yeah, it's a cute debut_."

"_Sure! We'll go_."

I grinned, and was excited for the dance.

.oOo.

I wore a black band shirt with a dress over top. Not a fancy dress, just a casual, red one that was low enough to show the band's logo.

I saw Vlad wearing his usual hoodie and skinny jeans – it wasn't a fancy dance, just like…a gathering. October, Kristoff and Sprat were here, too – thank Jesus – and so was Henry. Only he was too busy gnawing Mellissa's face off.

I talked and hung out and danced with Vlad for most of the time, until I looked over towards the doors. There was a pale man standing there with a black trenchcoat, gray pants, black messy hair and dark eyes. He looked like he had…criminal intent.

I whispered to Vlad, "Vlad…who's that guy by the door?"

He looked towards him, and his eyes widened. "Oh my Jesus."

He looked back at me and asked, "Can I…see you later? It's important."

I looked to my right, confused. Either way, I shrugged, "Alright. I'll talk to you later."

I walked back towards October and told her, "Vlad knows that creeper by the door."

October looked at the guy and said, "Yeah, he does look scary…"

After a minute, Vlad came back with his mouth gaping open. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me into the hallway. I looked at him, wondering what happened. "Vlad? Who is he?"

It took him forever, but he looked at me and said, "Apparently my life has been a fucking lie."

I looked at him in surprise. Was he not a vampire? What the hell happened? "What? What happened? Why is your life a lie?"

He sighed, and said, "That guy?"

I nodded, looking at him with confused interest. He exhaled deeply and said, "It's my dad."

Shocked and speechless, I looked back towards the gym. He was making his way out the crowd. I looked at him and asked with concern, "What if he's pulling your leg? It's sick, but…are you positive?"

He looked at me and nodded. "I remember the home movies, his voice from my own memory. His face, his hair color, his eyes, and his attitude. Plus, he was talking to me with his mind. If it's not Tomas Tod, then it's his long lost brother."

Tomas exited the crowd and nodded towards me. He held out his hand and offered, "Tomas Tod. Fellow vampire, Vladimir's father. Pleasure to meet you."

He knew I was a vampire. Must've read my mind, or detected me somehow. Well, better than introducing myself as one. I noticed his wrist as he extended his hand. It lacked an Elysian tattoo. As I shook his hand, I asked Vlad via telepathy, "_He doesn't have a tattoo._"

"_He erased it by exposing it to the sunlight, therefore he's not in the Elyisan council anymore_." Vlad answered and smiled towards his father. He asked aloud, "What about your death? I thought you died when I was eight."

Tomas looked back towards the booming gymnasium. "We'll discuss it further later."

We drove back to Nelly's in Vlad's car – to my relief, Tomas insisted I sit next to Vlad in the shotgun seat, so I wouldn't be somewhat banished to the backseat while the Tod family took a seat in the front.

We came back with a shocked Nelly, and Vlad wore the excited/nervous/shocked expression all the way back home.

"Tomas!" she exclaimed. She then sat back down on her chair, setting her tea on the end table. "Oh, God, Vlad, I'm seeing things."

Tomas laughed. "No, Nelly."

He took on a more serious tone as he said, "I've been alive, in hiding from the Elysian community for years."

Vlad asked excitedly, "With Mom?"

"Yes. We traveled to Philadelphia. Major city, of course, but the nearest council is three hours away by car in New York City. So we decided we'd be safe.

"Besides, the streets are _flooded_. Nobody would recognize us."

Vlad stared at him in the eye. "So you and Mom just scurry off to Philadelphia, set some _strangers'_ bodies on fire and fake your deaths without me. How the hell could you leave me to think you burnt your asses off in a house fire?"

"Vlad—" Nelly tried to correct him on his language use, but Tomas held up his hand to excuse his frustrated son.

Vlad then demanded, "Where the hell is Mom, anyway?"

"She's still at the old house," Tomas said, "with Otis. He's giving her a tour of the newly refurbished home."

Tomas turned to me for a moment. "And you…Snow, is it?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'm Vlad's girlfriend."

"Your blood," he raised an eyebrow. "Smells…unusual."

"Yeah," I bit my lip. Might as well come clean. "I pressured Vlad to turn me into a vampire in an alleyway. We presume since Vlad is half-vampire, I am, too."

Nelly's jaw dropped. "Vlad? Did you?"

Vlad nodded, not ashamed of it at all. Maybe it's because Tomas was around.

"I see," Tomas passed it by as if nothing. "Do you…enjoy vampirism?"

"Actually, yes," I nodded. "I've always read about vampires, studied their ways and saw countless classic films. I've always yearned to be one, now I finally _am_ one."

He nodded, and Vlad demanded, "Now what about this whole…situation?"

"Yes," he nodded. "We faked our deaths because of the life we thought you loved. You had Henry, and you were just…so happy. We couldn't bring ourselves to just rip you out of Bathory, especially with Henry as your drudge."

"So what are you asking now?" Vlad asked. "Sure, my life has been shitty the last few years, but it's gradually getting better. And after all of that, you're going to rip me out of Bathory and move me to Philadelphia?"

"Of course not," Tomas said. "We're moving back here. We're currently looking at houses, and we're hoping Otis is allowing us to stay at his house for now."

Vlad nodded. He seemed to have calmed down. "Okay…it's just a shock to me. You fake your deaths for years and let me have all this bullshit thrown onto me by the society."

Vlad explained D'Ablo's attempted murder schemes and such. Tomas nodded, and sometimes he was absolutely shocked. "D'Ablo?"

He nodded with Nelly. I never met D'Ablo before, and thank God I haven't. After some more vampire talk, we heard a guitar solo in the distance, and then the radio that was playing it shut off. Soon after, someone rang the doorbell. Nelly got up and opened the door.

"Nelly!" a sweet voice echoed throughout the house.

"Mellina! I'm so happy you're alive!" the two freaked out and caught up on times and the "death" over tea Nelly had. Vlad joined, but without the drink.

I checked the time. "Hey, sorry, my mom is worried about where I am…Vlad, I'll text you later?"

He stood up and walked out with me. "Definitely."

"I'm really happy about your parents and all, by the way."

"Thanks. It's going to take some…getting used to."

I nodded. "Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I kissed him for a while, until he said, "See you tomorrow."

And I started walking back home.


	19. Drudges

**A/N: HELLO STRANGERS! Woo. I finally found my Dizzying Crimson USB port :)**

Today, Henry sat with Vlad and I. It was a nice change, compared to his usual sit-with-Mellissa-and-completely-forget-of-your-friends'-existence. Vlad's telling of how he found out his dad was still alive left Henry with his jaw dropped. "So he never really died?"

Vlad shook his head. "Nope."

"Are you coping well?" Henry asked, taking a bite of his submarine sandwich. Some onion was left hanging across his lip, but he picked it up with his fingers and dropped it back into his mouth. Vlad nodded, but Henry frowned.

"I would say I'm happy for you, but I just don't agree with your parents leaving you for all these years." Henry said disapprovingly. "It just doesn't seem moral."

"I'm not focused on what's moral and what's not," Vlad shrugged, biting into his bloody sandwich. There was a drop of blood running down his lips, so I flirtatiously ran my finger through the blood and licked my finger.

After his sandwich, Vlad wrapped the crust in his sandwich in the leftover Saran wrap, and threw it into his paper bag. "I'm going to go to my locker early and get my books. Ciao."

I waved him goodbye.

+++_Vlad's Perspective_+++

After lunch, I dawdled down the hallway when I heard sobbing from the broom closet. I stopped, brushed my hair out of my face, and opened the door, turning on the light. After wincing at the initial, strong scent of bleach, I looked down to see Meredith crying into her hands. I stared, perplexed at the preppiest girl in school bawling her eyes out.

"Meredith?" I asked, keeping my distance. She obviously bought a new perfume – I could smell it from here. "What happened?"

She looked up, her mascara running down her face and smudged onto her palms. "Nothing. Nothing happened."

"Then why are you crying yourself dry?" I asked. She still shook her head, refusing to answer. I sat by her feet, and my fangs shot out of my gum. Oh, shit. But I couldn't just leave her here.

"Listen, I know I hurt you, and I didn't _mean_ to," I sighed. "And I can't go back with you now. But I want to help you."

She sobbed, and surprisingly trusted me. "I'm so tired. I'm tired of _everything_. I can't stand all the shit that's going on in my private life. I'm so sick of it."

This was a side of Meredith I've never seen before. "Why?"

"My boyfriend dumped me. That's the fourth time someone's broken up with me in a row! I'm going to die alone, Vlad! _I'm going to die alone_!" she exclaimed, then started crying some more until she wiped her makeup away with the heels of her palms. She kept repeating her fear. "I'm going to _die alone_! My only friends will be my cats!"

"You won't find your soulmate in high school," I relaxed her. She finally looked up at me, but then started crying again. Her crying was getting rather annoying. The scent of the salt in her tears made my nose twitch. She then latched onto my shoulders and continued crying.

Her hysterical crying caused her heart to beat just under a million times a minute. The proximity made my mouth water. My fangs elongated more, stabbing my tongue like knives. Her hair was still in a preppy ponytail from gym, probably so it wouldn't leave that hideous wave where the band constricted her hair. Therefore, her neck was totally conspicuous in the eyes of the vampire.

The Elysian Council says a vampire can only have two drudges. I used to have two – Henry and Snow. Due to Snow's being a vampire, now my drudge count has went down to one. Plus, I released October to Snow a few nights ago. I guess I can uphold one more drudge. I'll release Meredith later.

Her blood tasted sweet, like magnolias. However, it could be the perfume I assumes she bathes in nightly. After the bite, she was passed out for a moment. She woke up, and then she simply blinked up at me. "What just happened?"

"You…cried yourself to sleep?" I made up an excuse. She then shrugged, and scratched her neck. Scarlet red liquid coated her forefingers. With obvious concern in her voice, she exclaimed, "Why am I bleeding?"

I stumbled over my words until I said, "Uh, uh…you fell."

The girl must've thought about her "dying-alone" thing again, since she started sobbing. Although it's against my ideals, I ordered her, "Stop crying."

Meredith did as I said. I then whispered in her ear, "Go back to lunch. Talk to Mellissa."

She nodded. "Thank you, Vlad."

As if nothing has happened, she walked away, the click-clacking of her heels growing more distant as time passed. I got up, went to my locker, and got out my books. I then looked in the mirror that came with my locker caddy thing (Nelly insisted on buying it). Even after the blood-capsule lunch and feeding off of Meredith fucking Brookstone, my fangs were still elongated. With a shuddering sigh, I shut my locker and sat outside of my next class, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Right now, I needed anything to distract myself from the fact that me – the school monster – can never, ever be satisfied.


End file.
